Two-wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles and motorcycles, cannot balance merely on its two wheels when parked, while leaving them fallen on the ground causes damages to the vehicles, and thus two-wheeled vehicles are often equipped with a side stand for supporting the two-wheeled vehicles when being parked. The side stand adds a supporting point outside the line passing through the two points of support on the two wheels, and the stability of stand of a two-wheeled vehicle would be improved when the two-wheeled vehicle is parked.
Since the configuration of the side stand does not substantially affect the functionality of the vehicle, in designing a two-wheeled vehicle, a side stand is mostly additionally installed from the outside of the main body or frame of the two-wheeled vehicle as an appended part. However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, such design results not only in that a conventional side stand 400 appears redundant with respect to the overall appearance of the vehicle, but also in that the protrusion of the conventional side stand 400 out of the vehicle would cause troubles if it happens to collide or entangle with something.
On the other hand, some two-wheeled vehicles may include a housing body to cover its main frame and mechanical parts. The housing body not only reduces the drag and improves driving stability by its streamlined appearance, but also protects the mechanical parts from air, dust and surface water. However, to equip a vehicle with the conventional side stand 400 mentioned above, a corresponding space is required on the housing body and inevitably causes the housing body to have one or more gaps thereon, through which the airflow could enter the inside of the housing body unhindered, largely compromising the effects of the housing body on improving the driving stability and protecting the mechanical parts.
In view of the foregoing, there is still a need in the art for an improved side stand for supporting a two-wheeled vehicle, which in its collapsed state would not reduce the effects of the housing body on improving the driving stability and protecting the mechanical parts.